


Luigi Finds Love

by luigilover2000



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigilover2000/pseuds/luigilover2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after many trials landis blake (my original oc) teaches luigi how to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luigi Finds Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my last fanfiction, the birth of Luigi The II

One day Landis Blake was walking along the street singing "...two trucks holding hands, two trucks holding hands..." when suddenly a ginger man with abs and a hairy butt bumped into her. 

"Wow oh my god are you singing Two Trucks Having Sex by LemonDemon?? Well listen baby you aren't a truck but you sure make my muscles involuntarily flex."

Landis Blake blushed and began to fall in love immediately. The man introduced himself as Literally, The Biggest Asshole Ever.

Well later Landis met Young Timothy The Catholic White Man, who pulled out a Doge shirt. Landis threw her hands in the air shreiking "Wow that's the funniest meme I've ever seen!" and had coitus with him immediately.

Well nine months later she gave birth to the son of Young Timothy The Catholic White Man and called him Luigi.  
Young Timothy The Catholic White Man suddenly revealed himself and the real Luigi and Landis Blake cried out in joy. The two were soon wed and they loved each other very much.


End file.
